


to the rescue

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Alex can’t quite hear what the blonde’s sleazy date says this time, but it makes the girl duck her head and eat even faster.“Well, now I know you swallow,” sleazy date says. Loudly.Alex’s knife skitters across the plate. She imagines plunging it into his neck.The blonde girl flushes and pins him with a glare. “Mike, that is not appropriate!”





	to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked this story from https://www.boredpanda.com/hero-cop-story-throwawayforpancakes/

 

Alex wants nothing more than to stab that son of a bitch with her steak knife. Her knife creaks against the expensive plate, her piece of steak already cut up three sentences ago.

One more word out of him and Alex is going to do just what her mind has been picturing.

“Alex…” J’onn says from across from her, eyeing her white knuckled grip on the knife. “I think you’ve got it.” He motions to the piece of meat on her fork.

Alex pops it into her mouth, already taking out her aggression on chewing the perfectly cooked medium rare steak. She glances over J’onn’s shoulder, seeing the blonde girl inhaling her food as fast as she can. Alex can’t quite hear what the blonde’s sleazy date says this time, but it makes the girl duck her head and eat even faster.

“Well, now I know you swallow,” sleazy date says. Loudly.

Alex’s knife skitters across the plate. She imagines plunging it into his neck.

The blonde girl flushes and pins him with a glare. “Mike, that is _not_ appropriate!”

Mike waves his fork dismissively in the air. “Calm down, I would’ve found out in a few hours anyways.”

Alex strains her ears, not quite able to make out what the blonde girl is saying, but from what Alex can see of her body language, she’s definitely cursing him out.

“Sweetheart,” he says in the most slimy patronizing tone that sends disgust rolling through Alex’s stomach. “I picked you up. I know where you live.”

The girl loses all the color in her face.

Alex sets her palms on the table, ready to skid out of her seat and bash that guy’s face into the table.

“Alex.” J’onn places a hand over her shoulder, already standing up. “Let me.” At Alex’s indignant look he says, “I’d like to actually be able to come back here to eat. This is my favorite restaurant.”

Alex takes a second to nod jerkily but lets J’onn take the lead. If anything she can still bash his head in later. She turns her chair just right to see the show and watches as J’onn grabs a chair from an empty table nearby and sits down right at their table. She smirks into her napkin when sleazy Mike’s face turns pale at the sight of J’onn’s FBI badge laid out on the table.

“I’m out having a nice belated birthday dinner with a friend when I distinctly hear you threaten this young lady,” J’onn says, his voice turning into the low and hard FBI interrogator tone. “Would you care to explain yourself?”

Mike hems and haws, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “I…you…I didn’t…I mean…”

“Now, we take a very dim view on that kind of behavior.” J’onn leans in. “Right now, I’m deciding if I should call in a few of my buddies to come pick you up.”

“Oh-oh no.” Mike puts his hands out in a placating fashion paired with cheesy boyish smile that no doubt has got him off the hook with many other officers. “I didn’t mean…it was a joke.”

Alex almost snorts. Of course that would be his defense.

J’onn talks over him, ignoring his platitudes. “But that would disrupt everyone’s evening. How about you hand me your ID right now. I wouldn’t want you running out on me. Then go see the staff to settle the bill. The entire bill.” J’onn tilts his head towards the blonde. “This young lady shouldn’t have to pay for your bad behavior. Or we can go with the first option.”

Mike immediately gets his wallet and hands over his ID before practically tripping over his feet to get to the counter. Alex watches him as the staff seem to snigger under their palms at Mike’s ashen face.

“I’m sorry about that miss, I hope I wasn’t intruding.” J’onn says, taking out his little notepad and copying Mike’s details into it. “It just seemed like you could’ve used some help.”

“No no, thank you,” the girl says with such relief and gratitude. “I wanted to run out of here like 30 minutes ago, but he drove me here.”

J’onn’s face goes dark. “If you want to pursue this further, I can have some friends pick him up on his way home.”

The girl immediately starts shaking her head. “No, no thank you.”

Alex bites her lip, sharing a concerned look with J’onn before she nods her head once. J’onn’s tough FBI persona voice gives way to his fatherly voice. “I’m eating dinner with a friend of mine, she’s about your age I think, perhaps you’d like to finish your meal with us? We can take you home afterwards if you’d like, unless you’d prefer to call someone?”

The girl pushes up her glasses, all smiles now. “Oh! That would be really nice. Gosh. Golly. Thank you so much!”

Alex starts making room on the table, pushing the breadbasket to the side to accommodate one more space. Mike brushes past the table, slinking through, his hands in his pockets.

“I uh…I’ve paid the bill,” Mike says sheepishly. “If I could have my ID back…?”

If it were up to Alex she would’ve made him suffer, but J’onn simply hands it back to him. “There you go. Now I have your details right here.” He pats the notebook. “I highly recommend you don’t go near or contact this young lady ever again.”

Mike frantically nods. “Yes. For sure. Of course. I’m so sorry.” He barely takes a second before fleeing the restaurant.

Despite the truly nasty ordeal the girl’s gone through, she’s all nervous smiles and bubbling energy when she sits down next to Alex.

“Hi, I’m Alex.”

“Hello, I’m Kara. I’m so sorry for interrupting your dinner,” Kara says, her glasses slipping down her nose.

“Hey.” Alex slides her hand over, patting Kara’s gently. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m glad we were here.”

“Me too.” Kara shakes her head, as if expelling the bad experience from her mind.

J’onn slides into his seat, going straight back to enjoying his now lukewarm dinner. “If I left it up to Alex, there wouldn’t be a restaurant left.”

“Hey!” Alex’s cheeks puff out, offended. “That’s not true…I would’ve just…stabbed him.”

Kara huffs. “He would’ve deserved it.” She quickly backpeddles at J’onn’s curious look. “I mean…not that you _should_ …stab him.” She shakes her head and forces a smile. “I hear it’s your birthday?”

“Late birthday dinner,” Alex corrects.

“Does that mean there’s going to be cake?”

The hopeful tone makes both J’onn and Alex chuckle.

By the time dessert rolls around, Kara seems to have shaken off the entire unfortunate dinner, laughing and joking around with them. Alex finds herself giving more anecdotes about herself just to make Kara laugh.

“I can take you back home,” Alex volunteers when Kara rattles off her address to J’onn. “It’s on my way anyways.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.” Kara nervously plays with the strap of her purse. “I can just get an Uber or something…”

“I think I’ll feel better knowing that someone is escorting you home,” J’onn says.

Kara bites her lip but nods, following Alex to her car. “Thank you again,” Kara repeats, buckling her seatbelt.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I’m happy to help.”

“Thanks.”

As Alex pulls up to the apartment building, she sets her car into park on the sidewalk and glares at Kara.

“You are so wrong.”

“What? No. I swear, Noonan’s has the best sticky buns in this entire city.”

Alex huffs, pretending to be more offended than she is. “Excuse you, Maria’s Bakery has the best sticky buns _and_ cruller’s in the city.”

Kara gasps, putting a hand over her heart. “I finally found a flaw in you. You have horrible tastes in sweets!”

“I never said I was perfect, and you’re the one who has horrible tastes!”

Kara chuckles good naturedly and stiffens, peering down the street. “Right…I should…I should go up.” She makes no move to unbuckle her seatbelt.

“Come on,” Alex says, turning off her engine. “Let me walk you up.”

“Oh…you don’t have to,” Kara says in a way that sounds entirely too flippant. “I…”

“It’s okay.” Alex pats Kara’s knee.

Kara nods gratefully, able to breathe a sigh of relief. Alex does her own perimeter check, looking around at the cars parked down the street but seeing no sign of Mike. She slides her hand into Kara’s in the elevator, squeezing it in reassurance.

J’onn has all his details, maybe Alex can finagle some of it out of him. Just in case of course.

“Thank you, again.” Kara lingers at her open door, ducking her head shyly. “I don’t  know what I would’ve done without you…and J’onn.”

Alex nods, feeling reluctant to leave Kara all alone in the apartment. “You’re welcome…just you know, next time you go on a date, always have a way out.”

“I know I know, I was being stupid…” Kara plays with the keys in her hand. “I uhm…”

“I should—“ Alex points down the hall to the elevator.

“Yea…yea thank you.” Kara seems to have found the will to speak from staring at the ugly carpet. “Can I have your number?”

Alex blinks. “What?”

“For…to…so… So I know _you’re_ home safe.”

Alex looks ready to dispute that but she sees the confidence start dropping from Kara’s face. “Right yea sure.”

After exchanging numbers, Alex takes one last look at Kara who’s barely in her apartment. She waves over her shoulder and gets into the elevator, watching the door shut as the elevator doors slide closed. Alex feels the giddiness of doing a good deed follow her all the way home, plus the added benefit of a cute girl.

She dumps her bag on the table, flopping down on her couch and immediately pulls out her phone to text Kara that she’s home safe and sound. She gets a reply right away, a thumbs up emoji.

Alex deflates. Maybe Kara really was just worried about her safety.

Not surprising, since she did just have a horrible nasty date.

She gets another text after pouring herself a glass of scotch to unwind.

**[Kara]: I have to take you to Noonan’s. As a thank you. And because you have horrible tastes. Are you free Saturday for brunch?**

Alex’s heart beats in double time, her hands going clammy. Does this…is this just a thank you thing or is it like a date thing? She rubs her face. God she’s so rusty.

**[Alex]: Sure, I can ask J’onn too.**

**[Kara]: I mean with just you. As cool as J’onn is…maybe we can hang out…unchaperoned?**

Alex hurries to reply in the positive. She hugs the pillow from her couch and kicks out her legs.

She’s got a date with the super cute girl!

 


End file.
